Till we meet again
by sensitiveme
Summary: Hogwarts fell, and most of her friends perished in the war against the Dark Lord. Hermione went back to the past, attempting to change their fates. There, she found herself face to face with the handsome Junior Tom Marvolo Riddle and the journey began.
1. Dream

"No, please…"

Among the darkness revealed two dark figures. One of them was a lady and in her arms held a tiny baby who was wrapped with a thin blanket, and the other of a hooded man, his white bony fingers holding onto a wand, ready to conjure spells anytime.

As though able to sense immediate danger, the baby wailed. Where the silence of death lingered, her cry was loud and distinct. It would have woken up any sleeping soul to alert them… to seek help. But in the middle of the dark forest, it was futile.

The lady tried to coo the crying baby, but to no avail. She knew how hard it must be for her. Even the woman, herself, was trembling with fear. She did not fear for herself, but feared for her only daughter.

"She disgusts me." The hooded man hissed, "Her very existence must be eliminated."

"How could you!" The lady fumed, angry tears seamed out from her eyes that was filled with deep hatred for the man that stood before her as she held on even tighter to her daughter, "You're nothing more than an unfeeling beast! How could you even say that about your blood and flesh! She's your daughter! How could…"

"My daughter?" the man roared with laughter and spatt, "Do you think I'm still going to believe you after what had happened like a fool?" He emphasized with hints of malice for every word and every syllabus. With every advancing step he took, the woman retreated with her baby.

"I shouldn't have trusted you." The woman shook her head, tears continued to flow down her cheeks, and her voice full of regrets, "I shouldn't have believed even a single word when you said you love me. I'm a complete fool!"

Almost immediately, the hooded man burst into laughter; a laughter that filled with agony, absurdity and furiousness, "For this to come out from that mouth of yours, Granger, is absolutely insulting. Perhaps I might have to reconsider keeping your pathetic life."

"How could you doubted me… How could you doubted that she's your daughter…" Hermione Granger's eyes were full of agony and pain as she stared at the hooded man as though she could see right through the hoods that covered his entire face, only revealing his sneering lips, "You're the one who's not keeping your words, Tom Riddle. You said you'd give up your dream of conquering the world as a Dark Wizard. You said you'd stop doing evil deeds and live together with me like any normal married couple. You lied. For you, I'm willing to give up returning to the present era and stayed with you in the past. Yet, you betrayed my trust behind my back. I'm not an idiot. I know what you did every night when you sneaked out to the dark forest. You killed the innocents to stiffen fear among the magical world. You'd wanted to create a name for yourself that everyone feared."

"I'm not an idiot either, Granger." Said Tom Riddle coldly, "You were sent to the past by Dumbledore using the time turner to try and change me. It's useless Granger. You're overestimating yourself. A mere, pathetic woman like yourself means nothing to me at all."

Still holding on to her daughter protectively, Hermione felt a sudden stab into her chest, and as though losing her mind, she laughed bitterly. She was the biggest fool in the world. No matter how she'd fared best in Hogwarts, all her worthiness as the brightest witch in her year vanished. How could she even fall in love with the cold-hearted man that stood before her? How could her heart even try to reach out to him even at this moment?

So Tom didn't know the truth about how she was forced to come back to the present? She was tricked. Yet, Hermione knew even if she told him the truth now, it would already be too late. She no longer held a place in his already frozen heart. Nothing she says or do will change this cruel fact any more.

"So you're finally telling the truth?" Hermione barely whispered, her voice weak, "I'm nothing to you. I should've known." She laughed bitterly, tears streaked down her chin and dripped onto the soft skin of her daughter who stirred. Her eyes were huge and bright, with pupils chestnut brown, like her father. As though the baby could feel the heartache her mother was experiencing, she reached her tiny hands out and purred in her babyish throat like a kitten.

She was trying to console her crying mother.

Hermione slid to the ground, holding her daughter tightly, and held her tiny hand to her face, "Kira, I'm sorry."

Tom Riddle made no advancement as he watched both Hermione and the baby. He could've killed them right at this moment, yet, he hesitated, just like how his old-self would have done thirty years ago. He'd rather die than admit to Hermione how it hurts him when he'd found out she'd return to the present.

Each day for the past thirty years, he'd been waiting for her to return to his side. Yet, she didn't. Tom couldn't help but felt betrayed of his feeling. Even now as she stood before him, he couldn't help but felt deep hatred towards her. Why didn't she return to him? He knew she could always use the time turner to do so anytime. But why didn't she?

Tom gripped tightly to his wand, but still, making no advancement towards both mother and daughter. She had betrayed him once. So how could he still believe anything she said anymore? How could he even believe that this baby was his very own flesh and blood?

Suddenly, he heard footsteps and the door behind him were blasted opened.

Tom hissed and held his position, now facing the door.

"It's You-Know-Who!" Someone shouted and several footsteps followed after. Soon, The room was surrounded by at least a dozen aurors, all have their wands out and ready to attack. At last, after more than three decades of pursuing this highly-sought-after dark wizard, they've finally succeeded in cornering him. They'll never let him get away this time for sure.

Unexpectedly, Tom Riddle burst into an out roar of laughter. Him? The most feared dark wizard of all times, cornered by these weaklings pea? What insolent fools.

The aurors in the room flinched slightly. No doubt fear still lingered within them. This hooded man that stood before them was after all, Lord Voldemort. Just then, a strong gust of wind blown into the cottage, blowing off the hood of Tom Riddle.

The true mask of Lord Voldemort was finally revealed. But when it finally did, gasps of shock were heard all around the small cottage that seemed suddenly much smaller with the large crowd.

Even Hermione, who was comforting Kira looked up from her daughter, was shocked as well. She couldn't believe her eyes. The Tom Riddle she was staring looked exactly the same as the Tom Riddle thirty years ago. How could it be that he hadn't aged at all?

Riddle sneered as he glared coldly at those aurors. They would never have guessed that with his horcruxes he'd created nearly thirty years ago, he could maintain his youth for as long as he wanted. Not only that, he cannot be killed. He's immortal, and Riddle bet these Aurors wouldn't have any slightest idea about this.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle." The Chief Auror finally spoke and took a cautious step forth, "You're under arrest under the order of Ministry of Magic. Either you come with us quietly or we'll have to retain you by force." Kingsley was simply following the legal procedure, yet he knew that it'd be the latter no doubt.

Hermione's heart hammered against her chest. Her eyes fixed on the tip of the wand of Kingsley Shacklebolt. She knew he was not kidding. If the circumstance arose whereby he'll have to use the killing curse against Tom Riddle, he'll not hesitate.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, aren't you?" Riddle smiled, his tone dangerous, "I've heard of you. But aren't you clever to come and challenge me upfront like this?"

"I'll die trying." In Kingsley's eyes, there were only determination and resolve, "You are a big piece of junk that deserves nothing but death! Avada kadavr-"

"NOOOOO!" Hermione screamed, "Expelliarmus!" She'd her wand out and pointed directly at Kingsley whose wands flew out of his hand even before the killing curse could be casted.

"GRANGER!" Kingsley roared with fury, "How dare you! Don't you have any idea what you'd done!"

"TOM RUN!" Hermione shouted after Tom Riddle, "GO NOW!" Tears were spilling out from her eyes. She really is a fool. She really is. Which stupid woman will try to risk both hers and her daughter's life to save a man who didn't even love her and even tried to kill her?

Riddle, still standing rooted to the ground, was momentarily stunned by Hermione's action. Of course, even without her help, Tom could easily evade the killing spell without difficulty. But for her to defend him was… unexpected. He thought she had left him for good. But why? Why did she risk her life to try and save him?

CRACK CRACK CRACK

All of the sudden, the cottage was full of new figures who were hooded just like Riddle himself; death eaters. They've come to save their Dark Lord.

At once, the small wooden room was flashed with spells at all direction. Hermione laid on top of Kira, shielding her tiny body with her own. Upon the commotion, Kira began to cry and this brought about Tom's attention. Whilst staring furiously at the aurors as he knocked several off their feet with a single flick of his wand, he began to back off, nearer to where Hermione and Kira lied.

He wasn't going to attack them. He was going to protect them. Tom hated to admit but despite everything, he still loves Hermione like he did thirty years ago. He'd come today to look for her, to see her and seek explanations. But when he saw the baby that she held so protectively in her arms, he'd thought he was betrayed and lost his rationale…

"CRUCIO!"

Tom turned just in time to see a jet red light came aiming at the direction where Hermione lied and realized it was his death eater who conjured the spell. He didn't have to pull down the hood to know who is it. It's Bellatrix Lestrange.

"NOO!" With a single swish of his wand, Tom deflected the spell and stood protectively over Hermione, "No one touches them." He hissed dangerously, and this warning applied to both his death eaters and the Aurors.

"But My Lord…" Bellatrix began to protest, her fury eyes from beneath the hood glared coldly at the crouching Hermione who had now looked up, her teary eyes fixed at Tom Riddle in shock.

"I said, no one touches them. They're mine." Tom repeated coldly, authority rang in his voice. No matter how unwilling his death eaters seemed to spare the life of a mud-blood they've hated so much, they knew they would have to obey if they still want to live.

Hermione, still looking at Tom Riddle, felt, for one second, that he'd return to the man she loves thirty years ago. This felt nostalgic. Tom had stood protectively before her when she was boycotted by a group of anti-mud blood.

Just like now, he protected her.

"TOM RIDDLE!" Kingsley growled aloud. At once, Hermione's head pivoted to where the source came from and saw Kingsley came charging at Tom with wand at his left hand and a long sharp looking spear at his left, "AVADA KADAVRA! AVADA KADAVRA!"

"NOOOOO!" Hermione screamed. This time, it's too late to try to deflect Kingsley wand. The jet green spell was already conjured out of his wand's tip, and it was a decoy. Kingsley had expected Tom to deflect the killing curse, but as Tom did so, he would make use of this chance to pierce the spear directly into Tom's heart when he's defenseless for a mere short second.

As expected, Tom deflected the spell with ease. But Kingsley was still charging towards him, while continuously conjuring the killing curse that served as a distraction, a decoy.

"DIE TOM RIDDLE!" Kingsley roared and with the full of his strength, he lunged the spear towards Tom Riddle…

"KINGSLEY NOOO!!!" Hermione shrieked and without thinking, she ran towards Riddle and flung herself right in between the spear and him. She was just right on time when the spear pierced through mercilessly into her stomach.

Hermione gave a shrilling scream.

"HERMIONE! NONONO!" Tom growled in fury, his face torn in unbelievable pain, "HERMIONE!" He ran forward and was just in time to catch the collapsing Hermione into his arms, "Nonono! Why did you do that! Why are you so stupid!" He cried desperately at Hermione whose face was now drained pale of blood.

"Healio! Healio!" Tom pointed his wand at Hermione stomach where the injury was and conjured the spell continuously and desperately. Right now, with the dying Hermione in his arms, Tom's every hatred for her vanished almost at once like they never existed before. He loved her, and he still did and would in the years to pass. All he could think of was to save her. He didn't want to lose her and never will.

It was Hermione who reached her weak hand and refrained Tom's hand as he tried the healing spell again, "It's no use, Tom." Her voice weak, and she's barely whispering.

"Nonono, Mione." Tom begged, "Don't give up, I beg you."

The room was suddenly filled with silence as everyone's attention focused on both Tom Riddle and Hermione Granger. Confusion and disbelief filled the air. Both the Aurors and death eaters were too stunned to act, but as shock as they were, they still held their position, with their wands held out.

"T-Tom…" Hermione struggled to speak. She's losing her consciousness any second now and knew that she had to be quick, "Please listen to me…"

Tom Riddle's face was torn with agony as he looked at the woman he loves more than his own life, struggling between for her last breathe. At once, anger flared irrevocably in him as he glared murderously up at Kingsley Shacklebolt, "I'm going to kill you." Tom Riddle was serious now. He'd never felt this furious, and his desire to kill multiplied at once.

With his wand held out and pointed at Kingsley, he roared, "AVADA KADVRA"

"T-Tom, no!" Hermione, with her last breathe of strength forced Tom's wand hand down just in time when a jet of green light escape his wand's tip and hit the floor with a loud 'BANG'. The wooden floor was damaged with a deep large hole as evidence, "Please, Tom. D-Don't kill anymore…"

Still, Tom wasn't satisfied. Unless he killed this murderer, he wouldn't rest. Just when he was about to mount the killing curse the second time despite Hermione's weak grip on his hand, Kira, who lied a few steps behind him cried. She had felt the impact a second ago and was frightened.

"K-Kira…" Tom felt Hermione struggled in his arms and knew immediately what she wanted. Yet, Tom's desire to kill was too strong. Hermione's teary eyes bore into his icy cold eyes, pleading.

Tom's heart immediately softened. He lifted Hermione off the ground, and returned to where Kira lied and placed Hermione down gently onto the ground. No one dared to move a limb as he did so. Not even the Auror that had come to capture him.

Something in Tom's eyes warned them that he's out to kill; regardless ally or enemy.

But what everyone did not expect was, with both his hands placing on Hermione and Kira, there was a sudden 'CRACK' and the three of them vanished.


	2. Their encounter

It was barely dawn and Hermione was already seating up on her bed. Her forehead was filled with small droplets of sweats that took turn to trickle down along her cheeks to the pure white bed sheet, leaving a damp mark on it. With her hands placed on her heaving chest, Hermione tried to calm herself down. Yet, her heartbeat didn't seem willing to cooperate as it throbbed even more furiously, as though trying to escape from a deathly prison.

Just a few minutes ago, she'd been woken by a real nightmare and it was nothing like the other dreams she had for her eighteen years of living life. Instead, it felt almost real and convincing that Hermione, for one second, was sure that it wasn't a dream. It felt like reality; those fears, feelings, pain, and affections she felt in the dream still lingered at this very moment.

This was crazy. This was not happening. It could never happen, not ever. Hermione could almost laugh at the absurdity of the dream. Never in her entire life did she even 'dream' of falling in love with Tom Riddle and even give birth to his blood and flesh. This was a complete joke. No, it didn't even fit to be a joke; instead, it was a complete rubbish, nonsense.

She, Hermione Granger, had went back to the past, to the 1940s, where young Tom Marvolo Riddle's generation dwells, trying to change the tragic outcome 50 years later where she had came from. At the thought of how Harry and Ron had collapsed right in her eyes, Hermione winced softly as the urge for tears to gather in her eyes became stronger. Immediately, she shut her eyes close and gritted her teeth.

No, she couldn't afford to be all teary and whiny now. Mourning for both the loss of her best friends wouldn't bring them back. But if she succeeds in her mission, it'll be a different story altogether. If she managed to destroy all of the horcruxes Riddle created before his final year of Hogwarts, then, the immortal dark wizard will cease to exist and be a mortal once more when he finally faced Harry once again in 'another fifty years later'.

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and all her friends wouldn't die like how they had, then?

It hadn't been easy for Hermione. Every night when she closed her eyes, those images of how each and every one of her friends died would resurface in her mind's eyes.

'Wait for me, Ron, Harry, Ginny.' Hermione clenched her fist tight and felt the cool metallic feel of the time turner against her chest, 'Wait for me.' Tears trickled down Hermione's cheek and she wiped it with the back of her hand swiftly. Getting out from her bed, Hermione changed into her robes and strode out from the Gryffindor common room with the fat lady snoring away behind her.

* * *

The weather was unsurprisingly chilling and Hermione shivered as the coolness spread across her bare skin. Ever since she'd arrived from the future to the past, she hardly had a good look at the Hogwarts 50 years ago. Generally, nothing has changed much except for a few portraits Hermione had never seen before along the corridor towards the astronomy tower.

It had been her favorite place before and one of the reasons was that it was vacant most of the time and having the most beautiful and breathtaking view of the entire castle. It helped Hermione to think through things calmly and quietly without any unnecessary disturbance.

After climbing up the long spiral staircase that led her to the top of the tower, it didn't take long for Hermione to realize that she wasn't alone. As softly as her footstep might be against the soft concrete, the guy pivoted his head around.

His cold dark grey eyes met Hermione's.

Junior Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It was hard to imagine that this was the young version of Lord Voldemort who had turned into pale white devil with bony fingers, and intimidating crimson pupils as though thirsting for blood fifty years later. The young Riddle now was completely different. His hair was pure black, and his jaw was well chiseled and defined, a perfect combination for his outstanding face features. Riddle's eyes, especially, were that of silvery grey that seemed to glisten under the faint moonlight. If it hadn't been the fact that it's owner chose to use it as a shield to hide away all his emotions, many girls, no doubt, will fall head over heels for him.

But Hermione knew it would be more of fear, lust and utmost respect they had for him than just pure affection by looking at the situation now. Fortunately, she wasn't a sucker for handsome guy. Also, the thought of him as unfeeling murderer disgusted Hermione. There's no way she could ever fall in love with him like her dream portrayed.

She would rather die.

Just being in the same tower, breathing the same hair as he did irked Hermione. But she couldn't deny that it also intimidated her. Breaking their eye contact hastily, Hermione turned to leave.

"Hold on for a second."

No matter how many times Hermione had heard of young Riddle's voice ever since she'd arrived from the future, she could never get used to it. Senior Tom Riddle's malicious and awful sneer had already sunk deep into her memory.

Hermione stopped but didn't turn to look back. She dare not speak for fear that she might accidentally spill any slight information out that would bring about Riddle's suspicion. It would be the last thing Hermione would ever want to happen. She'd planned to keep a low profile and inconspicuous if possible. She wouldn't want any unwelcome complications.

"I don't remember seeing you around." Riddle spoke and Hermione imagined his eyes narrowed.

This was bad.

"I've transferred from beauxbaton a few days ago." Hermione replied, trying to keep her voice calm. Fortunately, she had already concocted a fake story to cover up for her sudden appearance in Hogwarts. Still, she didn't turn around as she speaks. But she could feel the intense stare of Riddle on her back that seemed to burn it's way through her.

"Really?" Riddle didn't sound convinced, "May I have the grace to ask for the reason behind it?"

This was it. He'd finally stepped beyond Hermione's patience limit. How could someone like him even exist? With a sharp turn, Hermione's bushy hair swayed as she glared coldly into the pair of arrogant and unrepentant grey eyes.

"I believe it's none of your concern, Riddle." Hermione snapped and regretted almost at once before she added in her slightly soften tone, "its…kind of personal. I'd prefer not to talk to anyone else about it."

Now, she has done it. Hermione watched as Riddle took a few deliberate steps towards her and she contemplated whether she should turn and run. But decided against it eventually. If she turned and run now, it would give Riddle all the more reason to suspect her of plotting something 'undesirable'. Hermione was sure that he would then use his authority as the Head Prefect to check on her.

Riddle got nearer and nearer, and Hermione's heart throbbed furiously against her chest. A moment ago, she was feeling irritated by Riddle's persistent; now, fear has took over the place of her annoyance as he got nearer. She had never felt this helpless and vulnerable before, as if she was under Riddle's mercy, as though she would have to beg and submit herself to him to live.

Was this really the power of Lord Voldemort? To make everyone cowered with fear with a single glance?

Riddle stopped advancing. His lips just a few inches above Hermione's ear.

"You looked disturbed, Granger." Riddle whispered, "I'd be glad to help if there's something bothering you and all you have to do is ask. I don't usually extend this courtesy to anyone often, or rather; you could say I've never presented this same offer to anyone. You should be honored."

Perhaps, this might sound as a compliment.

Perhaps, Hermione should be flattered. But no matter how hard Hermione tried to seal away her fear, she couldn't help but shivered as chill travelled down her spine.

Déjà vu

She had similar fear before fifty years ago. It was the first time when she shared eye contact with the most feared dark wizard Lord Voldemort. There is the uncanny similarity between both Junior and Senior Tom Marvolo Riddle; they both have fearsome aura that never fade for centuries.

As though put under a strong binding spell, Hermione couldn't move a single limb, and even blink a single eyelid. She remained speechless and still as a statue until Riddle finally released her from his influence.

"I guess you need sometime alone. See you around, Granger." Riddle left and Hermione thought she saw his lips curved as he walked pass her.

Curling her fist tightly, Hermione could feel the painful pierce of her nails into her own flesh and gritted her teeth while angry tears trickled down her cheeks. Why is she such a coward? Why is she letting herself be intimidated by that murderer who was responsible for the death of almost all her friends? Their faces before they were hit by the killing curse… Hermione could never get it out of her head.

Never.

Hermione hated him; even the Junior Riddle who was not _yet _a murderer, but _soon to be _in fifty years time.

This cannot go on, Hermione wouldn't allow it. There was no way she could permit fear to savor her. Right now, all that was in her mind was to complete her task at hand and hurry back home, where all her friends will be.

They were waiting for her.

And Hermione knew it.

* * *

"My Lord. I've peaked into beauxbaton's student record, and confirm that there's no name similar to Hermione Granger." A masked figure in black robe bowed in front of his master whose face were also mysteriously hooded, "Also, I've found out from a highly reliable source that there're no student transferring out from beauxbaton for the past five years."

The masked figure waited after reporting, not daring to even retreat back to where the others, who were dressed similarly like him, stood.

For a few short seconds, his master did not response. But his followers knew him well enough to sense danger and neither of them even dared to take another breath as they waited.

They knew how dangerous this man they've decided to submit themselves to are, and how they will lose their pathetic life if they do defy him. Since Grindalwald's time, there hadn't been a wizard this fearsome; in fact, there hadn't been any wizard more intimidating.

As much as they respected him as the direct heir of Salazar Slytherin, their loyalty came more from their fear towards this man.

"M-Master." Another masked figure stood forward, looking nervous yet, eager, "May I add on to the information that Reed had provided you with?"

All heads turned towards him, and Lucius glared at Vincent Goyle from under his mask.

"Yes, Goyle?" Riddle finally spoke, his voice hinted Goyle that the information had better be good or he will have to pay with his life

"Thank you, Master." Goyle bowed low, "I've gone through the list of names of all registered Wizards and Witches last night when I've successfully put an imperius charm on Howley. I've found out something unbelievable. Apparently, the name Hermione Granger doesn't exist at all."

Shock and surprise flashed across the faces hid under the mask.

Riddle frowned, "Can you swear your life upon this, Goyle?" How could this be possible? A witch who was not registered... This was the first time Riddle had came across something as surprisingly as this.

"Y-Yes, Master." Goyle stuttered, and bowed once again, refusing to meet the glare of Riddle.

"My Lord, if this is really true, then, I could only think of two possibility." Reed Lucius Malfoy began to speak.

"Speak, Malfoy." Riddle nodded.

Junior Lucius Malfoy, upon given the honor, smiled secretly at the thought of how Goyle would be gritting his teeth in annoyance behind him for taking his credit away, "Thank you, my Lord. The fact that Granger's name was not found on the list might either be that she's using a false identity, or that she wasn't _real_." Malfoy lowered his voice at the last word to emphasize the severity.

Confusion and incredulity spread across faces except Tom Marvolo Riddle's. Goyle rolled his eyes, thinking that Malfoy had lost his mind.

"Explain, Malfoy." Riddle's eyes silted under his hood, "You know how _patient_ I am."

"I apologize for my muddleheadness, My Lord." Malfoy added hastily, "What I'm trying to say was there's a possibility that Granger might not be from our time. She might have been from the other era... other generation that we know nothing about and a time turner is just what she needs. It might be rare, yes, but it does exist. I've come across one myself a few years back. But was confiscated by that old fool Dumbledore." His pale face turned furious.

Riddle didn't response. Even after he dismissed his followers back to the castle from the dark forest, he was still deeply in thought.

Hermione Granger.

Just who is she? Could she really be as what Lucius has pointed out as a person from the other era? Or did she simply make use of a fake identity to conceal her real self? Either way, what is her real motive and intention of coming into Hogwarts?

With his back lying comfortably on his bed, Riddle closed his eyes and immediately, a fresh image of Hermione flashed in his mind's eyes; Her brunette bushy hair, her alluring chestnut brown eyes, her small lips, her rosy cheeks that flushed when she was annoyed, and her beautifully chiseled chin.

When Hermione had first arrived in Hogwarts, Riddle had noticed her in one glance among hundreds. He didn't know exactly how but it just happened. There's something about her that warned Riddle that she wasn't just a typical female that walked pass him and secretly glancing his way, hoping that he would do the same.

There's something in her eyes that baffled Riddle, something that he didn't get to see in anyone else. Deep within her beautiful chestnut brown eyes filled with untold terror, devastation, desperation, helplessness, anger, and agony.

Riddle could see how much she feared him this morning at the astronomy tower. Yet, unlike many others, there's something in her that stopped Riddle from using Occlumency on her.

There's nothing more interesting than an unsolved mystery to keep one's awake for the entire night; and Hermione Granger was just exactly like a mystery book that Riddle wanted to enjoy reading page by page and finally, towards the ending.

Until then, he wouldn't kill her.

But one day, he will.

"Until then, Hermione Granger." Riddle's lips curved.

* * *

Pleasee review and enjoyy!


	3. New friends

Hermione gazed up to the clear blue sky that looked almost turquoise. It's beautiful, as if there're thousands and millions of stars filling up the near-morning sky. She leaned her body slightly outward of the owlery tower, closing her eyes and allowed the morning chill to spread across her bare skin, numbing them in the process.

If only her emotions could be numbed in the chill as well…

She stretched out her hands as cold wind blew against her. It almost felt like she was flying. Being herself, Hermione always had this phobia of flying, especially on broom. She remembered that in her fifth year, Harry had dragged her on broom and they have flown out of the astronomy tower with her screaming behind. This memory almost made Hermione smiled, and suddenly wished she were on his broom this very second… casting everything that has happened as dream, nightmares.

Casting them away…

Still with her eyes closed, Hermione tiptoed slightly and unconsciously, leaning her body inches more forward, allowing herself even more exposed to the open… and perhaps, closer to freedom… and her friends… Her mind's eyes began to picture her friends, each and every one of them, waving for her to join them…

"What do you think you're doing?"

Almost instantaneously, Hermione felt a pair of strong and muscular grip on her arms that dragged her backwards and her eyes snap opened in surprised.

She recognized that voice. It was Tom Marvolo Riddle, Junior.

Both his hands were still gripping on tightly to her arms, with her back against his front. They're dangerously close; so close that she could almost feel him breathing, his chest heaving slightly and the smell on his clothing fabric…

Hermione jerked herself away from Riddle's hold, and dusting her robe off imaginary dust as she walked several more steps away from him.

"I shall throw the exact same question back at you. What do you think you're doing?" Hermione turned around, looking cross and finally face-to-face with Riddle. She almost gasped. He looked almost imaginary, even in his long, black school robe that seemed to fit exactly to his masculine curve and broad shoulder. No matter how hard she tried, it was near impossible to believe that both Junior and Senior Tom Riddle was the exact same person.

Riddle's frown was replaced by a smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Hermione snapped irritably. There was something about his smirk that she hated. Other girls might simply love it, but not her, not Hermione. She hated him enough to hate everything about him, including his looks. She was even shocked that she could face the most feared dark wizard of the century, well soon-to-be, and rebutting him as though he was just a normal annoying schoolboy.

"What do you think, Granger?" Riddle replied, "Perhaps you might want to think of a reason as to why you're trying to jump off the tower instead?" His expression turned serious, as though he had just caught a guilty student red-handedly as Hogwarts' head prefect.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised, "W-What? Did you just say I was trying to jump off the tower?"

"You heard me."

"You must be out of your mind." Hermione shook her head furiously, "Now, if you'll excuse me…" Besides, even if she really did plan to jump off the tower and end her pathetic life, whose fault was it? There was no use talking to him. He was wasting her breath… wasting her time. She has got better things to do… yes… 'better things'. Without another look at Riddle, Hermione began to stride off but before she could take another step out of the owlery, he tugged her back.

"Where do you think you're going?" This brunette sure has got temper. No one has ever dared to defy him, and talking back to him like she did. But she wasn't the only one with temper. Riddle, too, was not well known for his good-tempered nature. Everyone feared him, including those professors, and frankly speaking, Riddle enjoyed the feeling of intimidating others.

"Let go of me this instant, Riddle." Hermione demanded furiously. She tried to shake off his grip, but Riddle was way too strong for her.

Riddle took advancing step forward, and with every step he took, Hermione retreated until her back was against the concrete wall, in short, a dead end. Riddle continued to advance towards her.

"I'm warni-"

"No you don't." Riddle finally stopped, with his face inches away from Hermione's, so near that he could almost count the number of eyelashes she had. Riddle bent closer, until his mouth was inches away from her ear and whispered, "I'll be warning you this time round, Granger. If you're not careful… with that smart mouth of yours… you'll find your life here in Hogwarts similar to those of a living hell."

"Is this a threat?" asked Hermione coldly as she balled up both her fists. Riddle took a step back without releasing her and stared directly into her narrowed chestnut brown eyes. Surprisingly, it contained no fear as Riddle had expected it to be.

His lips curved into an amusing grin, "What do you think?"

Hermione jerked her arms, and finally, she was free from Riddle's grip. She glared darkly at him and never had she felt this tempted to shove a hard punch right at someone else's face, and it took all her might to control her limbs, "I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't take threats."

Without another look at Riddle, Hermione left the tower. The corner of Riddle's lips curved as he watched her back till it disappeared around the corner. He had never seen anyone like her, and this certainly intrigued him.

But something about Granger lured him more. Riddle was sure that she was hiding something from him, and from everyone.

It was as though Hermione had just shoved the most interesting game to his chest, Riddle swore to find out no matter what it takes.

Soon.

* * *

"Get out of my way, spunk."

The bigger blonde pushed a first year boy, who happened to be standing in his way along the narrow corridor. The first year skidded backwards and fell, narrowly missed a bugger who just happened to fly past the corridor from the Quidditch field nearby.

The bigger blonde, together with his group of friends, laughed without pausing in their step to apologize. The group turned around the corner and was gone in a swift.

"Are you all right?" Hermione, who just happened to walk pass, ran towards the First year boy, who looked as pale as fresh white sheet.

The boy nodded his head as she helped him to his feet, "T-Thanks." He sounded shaken.

"They're horrible. Aren't you going to report them to the Professors?" asked Hermione, frowning.

The boy's eyes widened in shock and fear, shaking his head, "Not unless I want to screw my own life. Going against them is suicidal."

Hermione tilted her head, looking confused.

"They're the most feared group in Hogwarts. They'll make your life a living hell if you crossed them. They cast the unforgivable spells as though it was just like any other counter jinxes and always have a way to get away with it. The blonde one was like their second in rank leader and his name is Reed Lucius Malfoy, a pureblood and naturally from Slytherin House and you don't mess with the Slytherins." The boy explained as softly as he could to Hermione while they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

_Malfoy. Draco Malfoy's grandfather._

Hermione felt a sharp tug at her inside. She would never forgive his son, Lucius Malfoy, for what they had done to her friends. Never. It's like the old saying, _like father like son_.

"Who is their first in rank leader, then?" Of course Hermione knew who was it. But it was only necessary to ask so as not to arouse suspicion.

The boy stopped in his track and suddenly looking grave. He scanned around as though to make sure there was no eavesdropper before he whispered, "No one knows how he looks like, and what is his name. He never hangs out in school with the gang. But there's no doubt he that he is a Hogwarts student. It was rumored that their leader is the most fearful, unfeeling, and cold killer ever seen. He kills as though life means nothing to him." The boy shook his head.

It was then did Hermione recognize the striking resemblance.

He was a _Wesley._ By back-counting the generations, he must be Ron's grandfather.

He had looked a little too different from how Ron looked in his first year and almost an exact replica of the Percy Weasley- red haired and pale skin. They had looked so similar that Hermione couldn't believe that she hadn't recognized him at first sight instead of just feeling nostalgia. But it was true that Hermione had never seen Percy Weasley in his first year since he was already in his seventh year when she was first enrolled into Hogwarts as a first year.

"Has anyone been killed?" asked Hermione, fearing the outcome of the answer.

"There was one. But it happened last year, before I came into Hogwarts. But I've heard from the others that a Hufflepuff 4th year boy was killed and his body was found deep in the dark forest. No one knew what he was doing there, though. It was terrible and the murderer remained a mystery. " The boy, Ron's grandfather, shook his head in sympathy.

Hermione went silence for a few moments, her fist clenched, before continuing, "Was he a muggleborn?"

The boy's eyebrow shot up in surprised, "How did you know that?"

_Oh shit._

"Oh, I'm just guessing it." Added Hermione hurriedly, leaving no hesitation for Ron's grandfather to raise suspicion and changed the subject, "Oh I haven't asked for your name. I'm Hermione Granger, a new transferred student from Beauxbaton."

To Hermione's relieve, the boy smiled, "I'm Junior Wesley, and we're both in the same house in Gryffindor."

By then, both of them had already reached the great hall. Someone shouted to Junior Weasley from across the end of the Gryffindor table and he waved back. Hermione bid goodbye to Junior, and made her way towards the other end of the table where the sixth year sat and took a seat beside a blond-haired girl who has introduced herself as Leah Caldwell.

Hermione had a few friendly conversations with the group seating near her, and she has to admit, it has been long since Hermione had sat down and chat with people. They were nice enough people, but it was a pity that Hermione couldn't associate herself too closely with them. It would be suicidal in consideration of what she has to commit herself in extremely dangerous task.

There was absolutely no way she would involve others in this matter.

"Say Hermione, did you step on Riddle's tail lately? He has been looking at you for a while now." Hermione's eyes looked up as soon as Jake Drake spoke, directing right at the Slytherin's table where Riddle sat. Their eyes met for a second and Hermione broke the connection almost immediately after.

"Not that I remember." Hermione lied, trying to sound unconcern.

"Well, you'd better be careful. I would rather you kick the arse of a hippogriff than messing with him." The guy named Jake warned, his serious brown eyes fixed on Hermione's face, looking genuinely concerned. His jaw was well defined and his nose perfect. Hermione thought he looked good-looking enough to charm at least more than half of the girls off their pants. Even as he spoke to her, Hermione realized many pair of eyes was staring at them, unfriendly auras aiming at her directly.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Don't mind those girls." Leah whispered in Hermione's ear, and smiled at her, "They're just jealous that you've got the attention of their prince though I wouldn't comment much on it. Jake was pretty much an idiot once you got to know him."

"I heard my name." Jake looked questionably at Leah, who simply shrugged and both her and Hermione laughed.

The group had fun, and for the first time since she had stepped foot in Hogwarts of this era, Hermione thought, for the first time, that maybe she would survive after all. But the second after Hermione bid goodnight to her new friends, the familiar dread enveloped her once again.

But Hermione knew she has to do this.

It has to be her, and her alone.

She has to destroy Riddle no matter what it takes, even if it meant her life.

* * *

_Sorry for the late update! My computer had crashed and I've been busy with my school work too!_

_But I'll try to update ASAP all the same!_

_Review please and enjoy!_


	4. Detention

For the past few days, Hermione had looked through the entire library, including the restricted section, for more detailed information on Horcruxes. She had literally flipped the entire library upside down; yet, there was nothing valuable she could find to use it to her advantage. It was, in other words, futile.

Dumbledore had told her some of the facts of Horcruxes, but not much in details due to time constraints. But Hermione knew one had to kill and betray his soul in order to create Horcruxes. When the soul of oneself was betrayed, it would dissemble into pieces, and this was when the owner could remove part of it and put it in an object so that he could never truly die even though his body was destroyed.

In short, he would be an _immortal. _

But destroying Horcruxes would be another matter, and Hermione knew nothing about where to obtain the Basilisk's fangs.

"_Psst._"

Hermione felt a light nudge on her arms from Leah who was seating beside her, and was snapped back to reality. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of annoyed green eyes.

_Professor Plank, their potion teacher._

Hermione knew, at once, that she was in deep shit. Professor Plank was the Slytherin House Master, and was well known for siding with people in his own house, while being unnecessary strict with students in the other houses, especially those from Gryffindor.

"Would you like to share with the class what was in your deep thoughts that you couldn't even hear me calling your name for the past five minutes, Miss Granger?" Professor Plank began with heavy sarcasm, and he had crossed his hair hands across his chest.

"_Exaggerating_." Leah rolled her eyes and whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry, Professor Plank." Hermione apologized, trying to play soft, as there was no way Hermione would tell her what has been on her mind just a few minutes ago. That would be pure _sane. _

"I believe that Professor Plank wouldn't take _that_." Someone suddenly spoke from a few tables behind. Heads turned around, including Hermione, just in time to see a blond haired guy stood up, his sharp chin high up in the air, along with his ego. Hermione knew at once who he was. Those similarities were hard to miss; he was an exact replica of his grandson, Draco Malfoy.

Reed Malfoy stared directly into Hermione's eyes as though he was trying to aim a dagger at her, "Apologies are pure shit, and one pay for their own mistake."

Hermione thought there was an underlying meaning beneath, but before she could figure that out, the chair beside Leah's other side screeched as Jake Drake stood up. Leah gasped softly and tried to pull him down to his seat but Jake wouldn't budge.

"For that to be coming out from your mouth, Malfoy, was extremely insulting." Jake's eyes narrowed at Reed Malfoy, "You've just stuffed your smelly ass into your equally foul mouth. It is time for a wash dude."

Stifled laughter could be heard around the classroom.

"Enough!" Professor Plank banged his stubby hand on the board and Hermione thought he winced a little when everyone was not looking. The laughter died down and Reed Malfoy looked murderously at Jake who simply shrugged and returned to his seat, giving Hermione a wink as he did.

Hermione's cheek flushed a little, but was distracted by a disturbing stare from Riddle who was seating right beside Malfoy.

"This is simply outrageous!" Professor Plank banged his palms flat on his desk in front of him, his furious face turned scarlet, "Detention for you, Mr Drake, for causing a ruckus during official lesson time. Not forgetting, Miss Granger you will, too, be serving detention as well, for not paying attention in class, and indirectly causing this mess."

So, it was _her_ fault.

But Hermione knew better than to argue, and she couldn't help but noticed Reed Malfoy's name was not on the detention list. Perhaps, his name was already listed in the 'free-from-detention-no-matter-what' list of Professor Plank's collection.

Professor Plank certainly lived up to his name for being 'impartial'.

* * *

"That's bull shit!" Jake swore the moment he stepped out of the dungeon, ignoring the smothering gazes from girls who walked pass him, "I'd rather perm my own hair than serve detention with that stupid old man and staring at his bald head the entire evening."

"You know you don't, Jake." Leah shook her head, "But you're better than Hermione anyway. She has to serve detention with Riddle."

Both Jake and Leah turned to look at Hermione, who tried to look casual. But her fists were tightened so hard that it actually hurt her. But they would never have guessed the reason to why Hermione was so unwilling to serve her detention with Riddle in charge. Yes, she had to admit that he intimidated her. But her hatred for her had far surpassed her fear for him. Hermione was only afraid that Riddle would find out about her 'secret' that must never be known.

She really has to be extra careful from now on.

"I'll survive." Hermione assured them both with a forced smile.

Leah sighed and placed her arms over Hermione's shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze as they made their way to the great hall for lunch.

Leah was comforting, and her skin was warm on hers. Hermione had no idea that she actually missed her friends back in the future so much. She missed their laughter, she missed their bickers, and most of all, she missed their hugs. The thought made Hermione almost teary, and she bit her lower lips while keeping her gaze on the ground.

Following closely behind, Jake's eyes were fixed on Hermione's back. He watched as her brunette soft curls flowed down like cascade down her waist, and swayed along with the light breeze. Jake had seen many pretty girls, but when he first set eyes on Hermione the day she first arrived at Hogwarts, he thought she was beautiful.

Her alluring chestnut brown eyes mesmerized him the most. Apart from the hard and cold looks she had decided to display on the outside, Jake thought he sensed the helplessness, loneliness and sadness hidden within her, trying hard to claw out from the invisible barrier.

That day, Jake had stayed up all night with his mind full of her, and today, he knew the moment Professor Plank called Hermione's name and she didn't response until the third time, she would be given a detention for sure. When that brat Malfoy stood up and gloat over the situation, Jake made use of the chance to earn himself a detention as well.

_It was by purpose. _

Yet, things didn't seem to go quite as planned when Professor Plank ordered Jake to serve detention with him in his office tonight while Hermione has to serve hers with Riddle.

Jake felt his stomach churned uncomfortably at the thought of Hermione being alone with Riddle who was dangerous as devil. Nobody had dared to cross this man's path, and who knows what could happen to Hermione who was only a girl, and from what Jake had observed, a rather stubborn one?

He didn't know why this was happening to him. He barely knew her and Jake had never felt this way towards any girls before in his entire life. If he wanted, Jake knew he could have anyone he wanted. Everyday, girls flirted with him, but Jake never once responded to their flirts.

Leah had complained that she was getting sick of those honey-like girls and literally begged Jake to disfigure his face and actually promised to take responsibility if no one wanted him thereafter. Jake almost smiled at the thought but the urge disappeared when he looked up and saw Riddle heading towards their direction.

Hermione and Leah halted in their track and Jake took a few steps forward until he was standing close beside Hermione.

Jake stared hard at Riddle.

Riddle didn't miss that and stared back. Their intense connection lasted for a few moments until Riddle shifted his attention back to Hermione. As always, she tried to put on a strong front like she did for the last few episodes. But little did she realize, her trembling fists betrayed her.

Riddle frowned slightly. Did he really frightened her that much the last time he told her he would make her life a living hell if she continued to stand up against him? Usually, the fact that Riddle had intimidate yet, another 'tough' character who thought he or she could stand up against him would have made him satisfied. But for some reason, Riddle did not feel comforting as he watched Hermione's trembling fists.

He stopped just a few feet away from her.

"I hope you've not forgotten about your detention Granger." Riddle began; his silver pupils bore into hers.

Hermione hated herself. No matter how many million of times she had tried to overcome her fear for Riddle, it hadn't been easy, especially with him standing right in front of her. It almost felt like as though Senior Tom Marvolo Riddle was in replacement of his younger version, holding out his wand and pointing at her, threatening to torture and kill her with the unforgivable curses. The last time she had talked to him, he threatened to make her life a living hell, and Hermione knew there was a high chance he would do just that.

Perhaps, her 'living hell' would begin with the detention this evening.

"No." Hermione could only this one word as she tried to look tough.

"Meet me outside the Head Prefect's common room at 9 this evening, and I don't tolerate late comings, Granger." With the last final look at Hermione, he ignored Jake's stare as though he was invisible, and strode pass them without another word.

* * *

It has been almost four hours since Hermione stepped foot into the library. She had made use of the time to search for more information on Horcruxes. Today was slightly fruitful, and Hermione had actually found out that a particular magical fire could destroy a horcrux as effective as that of a basilisk fang.

If it was a spell, Hermione knew she would be able to master it. But here was the problem; the book did not state the name of the magical fire and how it could be done. But at least she had the direction that she had to work towards to.

Hermione glanced at her watch, and stood up before gently pushing in the chair.

"_Retario." _Hermione flicked her wand and the stack of books that was initially spread across the table flew in the air and back to their respective shelves, automatically and quietly slotting themselves in empty spaces.

Hermione exited the library and immediately felt the sudden chill from the open. She rubbed both her palms and brought them to her mouth to warm it as she strolled her way towards the Head Prefect's common room for her detention with _Riddle. _

She wondered what he would make her do. Maybe he would torture her and made her life a living hell just as what he had promised her. Hermione's mind was still reeling with all possibilities as she turned around the right corner absentmindedly and she felt herself rammed into a hard solid chest.

A pair of strong arms steadied her and Hermione felt the warmth of the stranger's hands travelled to the skin of her shoulder as it penetrated through her robes and sweater.

"I-I'm sorry!" Hermione pushed out of the stranger's hold and stepped back a little too quickly that she tripped over her own legs and fall hard on her behind.

_Damn. _Hermione closed her eyes shut out of embarrassment and bit her lower lips and after a couple of lag seconds, she heard outburst laughter and looked up upon the awfully familiar deep vocal.

Riddle was staring back at her. His masculine shoulder shook slightly as he laughed. Hermione was momentarily stunned to silence when he took a step forward and offered his hand to help her up. He had stopped laughing out loud but his lips was still curved into an amuse grin that Hermione never thought she would see on him.

In fact, for a few impossible moments, Hermione thought her heart almost stopped. She had almost forgotten that the man that stood before her would be a notorious Dark Wizard who killed without battering an eyelid.

"Are you planning to continue seating down there and stare at me for the entire evening?" Riddle's hand was still held out to her.

Using both the strength of her hands, and ignoring the stinging ache of her behind, Hermione pushed herself up from the floor, ignoring Riddle's offer, "I've got better things to do."

Riddle retreated his hand to his side, and watched as Hermione slapped off the white-cemented dust off her robes, "And what is that?" he took a step nearer.

Hermione retreated, trying to look nonchalant, "Get this detention over and done with and back to sleep." She watched as Riddle continued to advance towards her and her heart began to panic. Hermione took several steps back until her back was against the rough wall.

She was cornered, once again.

"Really? I thought perhaps Drake might be waiting for you somewhere for a nice overnight _conversation._" Riddle whispered the last word, his lips inches away from Hermione's ear and her body stiffened against the wall.

She was confused. What has this got to do with Jake? But this could be a bad sign as anyone who was targeted by Riddle could be in danger. By Riddle's tone, Hermione thought she could sense malice in his voice when he spoke of Jake's name and somewhat, bitter.

"Don't be ridiculous." Hermione managed a soft whisper as fear sank in. This time, for Jake.

"Am I?" To Hermione's relieve, Riddle drew back, and as she stared into this eyes, it hardened and all humor gone, "I think we've waste enough time as it is, Granger. If you couldn't finish the task by tonight, you'll have to continue tomorrow evening and I sure don't like the idea of seeing you two evenings in a row as much as you did. Follow me." He was already a few steps ahead of her even before Hermione could process what had happened.

But before she lost sight of him, Hermione fastened her pace and followed Riddle down the dark aisle.

* * *

I've read all reviews and I really really do appreciate it! Thanks guys!

But please continue to review after reading! I would really appreciate it as reviews really do keep me going and continue to update ASAP!

Thanks!

Enjoy chapter 4 and review!(:


	5. Howls of the wolves

Hermione held her breath and stretched her hands at full length while holding the dusty trophy away from her face as far away as possible while she cleaned it with an old rug that Riddle had given her. The rug smelled like dirty old shoe brush that Ron had mischievously stuffed under her nose when she was not looking. Hermione had casted pigtail on Ron's behind as revenge.

She almost laughed out loud upon remembering how Ron had cursed and swore, and had literally begged Harry to chant it off when she vehemently refused.

A smile tugged one corner of Hermione's lips upon reminiscing the happy moments she had with both Ron and Harry. Unwelcomed tears began to gather in her eyes upon those happy memories and she wiped it immediately with the back of her sleeve.

She would save them. She wouldn't let them became a history.

Suddenly remembering she was not alone in the room, Hermione spun her head over her shoulder and stole a glance in the direction where Riddle was and was surprised he wasn't there. One moment, Hermione had seen him seating by the couch nearest to the fireplace, and the next, he was gone without her realizing.

She returned her gaze back to the front, and wiped the plate of the trophy hard till the brown stain disappeared. Holding her breath, Hermione brought the trophy nearer to her squinted eyes and ran her sleek finger over the words.

"_Interschool Quidditch Champion 1840." _Hermione read out softly, her eyes slightly squinted whilst trying to make out the small scribbles. Well, despite Hermione's lack of enthusiasm in Quidditch, she knew enough to recognize the nobility of this trophy. Besides, the value of this trophy far surpassed any other trophies in the dungeon that was known to be secluded during her time.

It was the oldest and the most treasured artifacts. But it was also the dirtiest among all, so much so that Hermione felt almost ironic.

"I see you're almost done with the polishing."

Hermione jumped slightly and almost dropped the trophy that was still held in her hand when Riddle suddenly spoke from behind her. She watched as he strolled around the room, checking on each and every artifacts and trophies by brushing his finger slightly across their surfaces.

"Well, at least you do have something good in you despite being short-tempered." Riddle began, and glanced at Hermione sideways. Hermione thought she saw the corner of his lips lifted for that brief couple of seconds before he returned his eyes to inspect the artifacts.

"I'd take that as a compliment." Hermione turned her back to him, pretending not to care, and glanced up at the highest shelf, which was a few head higher that she was. She tiptoed and stretched her hands skywards, struggling to return the trophy she had just cleaned, back to where it belonged.

But obviously, taking it down was way easier than putting it back.

She would have used magic, but unfortunately, she was not allowed this evening.

"It wouldn't take a toll on your pride to ask for help, would it Granger?" Hermione almost jumped when Riddle suddenly spoke from behind her, his lips inches away from her ears. His hand accidentally brushed against her skin as he took the trophy from her, and placed it back the top shelf with much ease.

"It would, if the help was unnecessary." Hermione took a rightward step to distance herself from Riddle.

The corner of Riddle's lips curved, "You looked like you needed one just now so you might as well admit that you're vertically challenged." Riddle leaned his back against the brink of the shelves and crossed his arms over his chest.

His silver eyes watched in amusement as Hermione turned around, her brown eyes bore into his, looking as though she was insulted big time, "I'm not. In fact, I've always been one of the tallest girl in my class every year." She added defensively.

Riddle's head tilted, "I thought Beauxbaton was an all-girl school?" He was enjoying this. Of course Riddle knew Hermione was not from Beauxbaton. He just found it entertaining to make her fluster and watched as she tried to cover up for her flounder.

"W-Well, I'm just emphasizing to you that I'm a female while you're a male. So, it isn't fair to compare heights between two different genders." Hermione broke off the eye's connection with Riddle hastily and walked over to the couch to retrieve her sweater, "There're still lessons in the morning tomorrow. If there's nothing else, I would like to return to my dorm."

Of course Riddle was aware that she was a female, and a very attractive one as a bonus. Ever since she first arrived, Riddle had overheard many guys gawking over her. He had ignored those useless fools until much recently. This afternoon, he had even secretly jinxed Gabriel Julius, a Ravenclaw, mute for the entire day for bragging that he would be the one taking Granger to the upcoming graduation grand ball.

Not that Riddle cared about the meaningless graduation ball. He had always thought it was stupid and hell boring.

Riddle straightened his posture, "I'll walk you back."

Hermione, stared at him as though he was speaking something foreign, but Riddle cut across her before she could speak, "It's the school rule, Granger. No student is allowed to walk around the school alone without authorization after eleven and it was already pass midnight if you didn't realize. Believe me, I don't like it as much as you do."

* * *

Both walked silently for a long moment. Hermione had purposely left a marginal distance between her and Riddle, who was taking the lead.

Absent-mindedly, her right hand lifted towards the pocket of her robe and felt her wand. Hermione swore it was for precaution sake. The man who was walking her back to her common room was Tom Riddle. He would grow up to be a serial killer, and one who would kill Harry, Ron, and all her friends.

Hermione's eyes hardened. Besides, the content of her dream nearly freaked her out. Hermione had tried to pass it off as any other ridiculous dreams that would never happen in reality. But she couldn't. The dream she saw was so clear and even felt so surreal that Hermione wanted to scream out loud for it to disappear.

There was absolutely no way Hermione would fall in love with a man that kill without battling an eyelid, and treated lives like trash that could be disposed of anytime he liked.

Hermione was so deeply engrossed in her own thoughts that she did not realize Riddle had stopped walking until she collided with his solid back. Hermione lost balance and studded backwards, and just before she hit the ground, a pair of strong arms curved her waist and pulled her back.

With Hermione's warmth and petite body pressed against his, Riddle could almost feel her faint pounding heartbeat against his chest. An unfamiliar urge surfaced and attempted to take control of Riddle's limbs, to pull her closer, and held her tight.

But Riddle had hated to be controlled, even by himself.

"You should really look where you're walking, Granger." Riddle released Hermione who immediately took a few steps backward like what she had done earlier on as if he had smelt like he hadn't bathe for the entire week.

Riddle frowned, and his lips stiffened in a grim line. No one had ever done this to him ever, and Riddle certainly did not like it. In fact, Riddle thought he felt a sharp tugging pressure upon his own self-esteem that he had always held so ever high such that no one would ever reached it. So how dare this insolent little…

"It's you who stopped so suddenly." Snapped Hermione and Riddle almost couldn't believe both his ears.

Not only did she make him questioned his own self-esteem, she even attacked it. Riddle had never felt so 'assaulted' in his entire life that he began laughing. He watched as Hermione jerked back a step, with her big eyes staring at him as though he had gone mental. But among those, Riddle also thought he saw 'surprise' flashed across her face for a split second; as though Granger couldn't believe her eyes.

Still laughing, but this time quietly under his breath, Riddle pinched his temple between his middle finger and thumb and shook his head lightly, "What am I ever going to do with you, Hermione?" His voice was soft, and tone tender. It even felt so comforting that Hermione wouldn't have believed Riddle had said that if she didn't see his lips moving in the same momentum.

For a long ticking minute, Hermione found herself stunned speechless.

He had called her name.

Junior Tom Marvolo Riddle had called her 'Hermione' instead of his usual 'Granger'.

Queer, yet, familiar feelings constricted itself at her chest, and unconsciously, Hermione brought her hand and place it over her pounding heart. She didn't know what was happening to her. But it felt to her like something was desperately trying to crawl out from the back of her unconscious mind.

Hermione knew, rationally and logically, she should feel disgusted, and perhaps, sent a punch straight right at his nose for tainting her name. But she didn't. Right at that very moment, all Hermione felt was a tight squeeze at her chest, and her stomach fluttered nostalgically.

In the chilling cold night, all Hermione felt was tender warmth, as if she was curled right beside the fireplace and getting all snuggle up and comfortable.

Riddle finally looked up and their eyes met.

For the first time, Hermione had actually looked deep into his silver pupils that glistened even under the faint moonlight. It looked so beautiful that Hermione almost couldn't believe it was real. Many times, this exact pair of eyes had sent chill and fear down her spine. But this time, all Hermione felt was a gentle wave of warmth that spread across her skin and down her to the stomach.

It felt, uncannily, like the surreal dream that she had always tried to push away.

"Hermione!"

As though being pulled out from her trance, Hermione blinked her eyes twice mono-expressionless. Riddle's eyes were no longer entranced with her, and Hermione turned to the direction he was staring, and realized that she did not imagine that awfully familiar voice a short second ago.

She felt her jaw dropped by an inch, "J-Jake?"

Jake Drake wasn't looking at her at first when he made his way towards them. She might be imagining things, but Hermione thought she saw him glared at Riddle before adverting his attention to her, smiling as he did.

"I've just ended my detention." Jake began, "and I thought I'd take a detour and see if I would bump into you and I did." Jake grinned lopsidedly and stopped just half an arm-length away from Hermione.

Hermione was about to reply when Riddle spoke, his tone cold, "Clearly you hadn't been respecting school rules, Drake. Taking a detour in the wee hour without authorization and you could have earned yourself another detention."

Jake looked as though he was about to retort when a frightening howl of a wolf cuts in from among the darkness.

Hermione gasped and shuddered, with her eyes wide-opened in fear. She scanned around them, and her eyes finally rested upon the luminous and all of the sudden, sinister-looking full moon that hung high up in the starless night sky.

"I'd have congratulated you for earning yet another detention, Drake. But you're lucky tonight." Riddle's eyes were faraway out into the darkness as he spoke, "Both you and Granger are to return to the Gryffindor's common room immediately."

Jake and Hermione remained stagnated in their ground.

"Go now." Riddle ordered with authority and this time, his silver eyes bore into Hermione's.

"Come on, Hermione." Jake turned around and took Hermione's hand, pulling her gently along as he moved.

Riddle did not miss that motion, and felt his eyebrow narrowed slightly more than an inch.

When they were about to pass Riddle, he stretched out his arms, stopping Jake in his track, "One more thing, when I say return to your common room immediately, I meant right away and strictly no detour allowed." Riddle lowered his voice to an audible whisper upon the last few words for emphasis.

He lowered his arms and watched as Jake walked pass him without a word, pulling Hermione along by her hand as he did. For one reason or another, Riddle didn't like the sight of it.

But he knew there were something of greater priority and importance he had to attend to.

Riddle reached into his robe's pocket and pulled out his wand. With a flick and a barely audible mumble under his breathe, Riddle disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Hermione had already spread herself on the comfort of her bed when the headmistress came in for routine check.

She curled her legs up to her chest and enveloped herself with the blanket, trying hard to shut her mind and head on to her dreamland. But she couldn't. The harder she tried to force herself to sleep, she would find herself more awake.

A lot of things had happened simultaneously this evening and Hermione felt her four limbs gone weak at the thought of it.

The tingly feeling she felt when Riddle called her first name, and the warmth that spread across her skin when Riddle's arms curved around her waist and caught her before she fell backwards. The look in his eyes when he looked at her after he ordered them back to the Gryffindor common room was unfathomable.

For a split second, Hermione thought he looked worried. But she shook off the thought as absurd. There was no way a mere howl of a wolf could have shaken Riddle, a soon-to-be darkest and most feared wizard of all times.

But Hermione knew that the 'howl' didn't come from just any ordinary wolf. It was a full moon this evening as Hermione had seen it and in simplier terms, it meant werewolves.

Hermione had seen how Professor J.R Lupin had turned into a werewolf and how horrific it was to watch as he lost his humanity and attacked his friends. If It hadn't been Sirius, Harry and Hermione would have died.

Her mind had returned to Riddle.

She had seen that faraway look that Riddle had in his eyes that was hard to decipher. Had Riddle been expecting this?

Finally, Hermione felt the weight of her eyelid became heavier, and an inch by an inch, her eyes were finally closed completely.

'Riddle…' Hermione murmured unconsciously under her breathe, and soon, she sank into the deep slumber that she had hoped for the entire day.

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed. But there're simply too little reviews):

Please do review after reading! Thankyou so much!


	6. His affection vs denial

By the time Riddle had arrived at the shrieking shrek with his face well hidden within the black hood as usual, all of his death eaters had already gathered. But this time, all of them had their wands stowed out from their cloak, pointing in unison at the struggling creature, which was laid with his chest flat on the ground, his hand behind his back, as though being tied by an invisible rope.

He snarled menacing at the death eaters who had him surrounded, accentuating his two sharp pointed fangs along his upper front row of teeth. His body had gradually restored to his human form, but his wolf form was still in sight, especially along the contour of his face and his eyes.

"Rory Krull."

Riddle approached the werewolf, and the wooden floor creaked under his weight with each step he took. His death eaters, still with their wands held out, turned towards their master and bowed in respect, making way for Riddle at the same time.

"My Lord." Reed Malfoy stood forth, "This fiend had threatened to disclose of our very existence should we deprive him of his prey." Reed's eyes directed to the struggling werewolf, and narrowed in great disgust. He sure had seen creature like him of greater caliber. Even as werewolf, he was a disgrace to his kind.

Riddle flicked his wrist once and his death eaters took a step back in unison, leaving a considerable space between them and the werewolf.

"How wise of you to challenge me up front like that, Krull." Riddle pace his step as he circled around the werewolf who was still trying to break free from the binding spell, "Do you honestly think I wouldn't dare to kill you?"

The werewolf burst out laughing, "I wouldn't count on the chance that I wouldn't be killed by you, young lord. But right now, I know you wouldn't." His black pupils silted, "Bringing about the attention of the ministry of magic was the last thing you needed, especially since my father is one of the Minister of Magic's right hand man, he wouldn't just let the matter rest if I'm murdered, would he?"

There was a short pause, and it was Riddle's turn to laugh, "Do you honestly think that I'm incapable to destroy each and ever cell of your remains? Do you honestly think that if you were killed, I would leave your body in the ground of Hogwarts and bring up the suspicion of the aurors?" Riddle's voice darkened, "You're underestimating me, Krull."

Fear penetrated the werewolf's eyes for the first time this evening. Something about Riddle made him shuddered. Rory had always thought Riddle as an ill brat, who thought he had the whole world under his feet after mastering some powerful spells and after intimidating a few others.

But he had changed his mind this evening. There was something about this young man, that Rory couldn't decipher yet, that was true frightening.

"Y-Young Lord…"

Riddle lifted his hand and Rory stopped stuttering, his wide black pupils staring up at his young lord in fear, "You're right about one point though, Rory, and it was about me not killing you, yet. But it wasn't because I f-e-a-r the ministry." The death eater hissed in frustration at Rory while Riddle continued, "But it's because I still find you useful in the near future."

Rory felt almost relieved.

"But, should this evening repeats itself, I wouldn't hesitate." Riddle added coldly, "There're still many who can replace you, and you know it."

"Y-Yes, young lord." Rory stuttered.

"If you prove yourself as worthy and repentant, I might consider giving you the grace to savor the meat of the sacrifice next full moon." Riddle turned his back to the werewolf and stared out of the small dusty window of the shrieking shrek, "But if you prove otherwise, I assure you that you I'll give you the grace to be the third sacrifice instead."

Rory's body stilled, and even the death eaters dare not speak a word as they looked quietly at their master.

Among the hooded loyal servant of Riddle, there was a pair brilliant green eye that had stared intently at Riddle ever since he first walked into this rundown cottage, watching his each and every movement with such intensity that might burned down the entire shrieking shrek.

The soft night breeze blew in through the cracks, and blown back the hoods of several death eaters, including that of the mysterious green eyed. As her hood fall to her back, her long blond hair fall down her shoulder like shimmering water, and her pale skin shone under the faint moonlight.

Reed Malfoy who stood beside her took an appreciative look at her, but Gabriella Bell's eyes were only for Riddle, as it always had been ever since she was first saved by Riddle from falling down the moving staircase in their second year.

She was a Ravenclaw, but she finally had her chance to get closer to him when she was appointed as the girl's head prefect this year.

They had stayed in the same Head Prefect's common room, but even so, Riddle hardly talked to her. Not long later, Gabriella Bell joined the death eater through the help of Reed Malfoy. She had wanted to impress Riddle, to please him in whichever way she could, to make him trust her, and to make him took notice of her.

But it hadn't been easy. No matter how hard she tried, Riddle had never once looked her way, and she didn't want him to hate her either.

"My Lord." Reed Malfoy took a step forward and bowed, "May I speak?" Heads turned to look at Malfoy except that of Gabriella who was still fixed on Riddle.

Riddle turned his head to look at Malfoy, his silver eyes cold and unreadable, "Go ahead."

"It's about Hermione Granger, my lord." Reed Malfoy began, "I've been thinking that perhaps, we should do something about her. Lately, I've been following her trails and realized that she had been visiting the library too often to be normal. I've tried to trace back those books she had flipped through but failed. Apparently, she had been using counter spells to prevent this, and this certainly bring about more suspicious point about-"

"Stay out of this, and leave Granger to me." Riddle broke Malfoy in his mid-sentence, and shifted his eyes to the rest of his death eaters, "This applies to each and everyone of you. No one is to interfere into this matter unless further instruction given. I'll be keeping tag on her instead."

"But my lord, for you to attend this matter personally…" Reed began, but stopped when Riddle gave him a cold stare that sent chill shuddering down his spine. He backed off to where he had stood.

"Do you doubt me, Malfoy?"

Reed's eyes widened in panic and shook his head, "No of course, my lord. Please pardon my impudence." His head bowed low.

"Those who defy will know wrath." Riddle walked away from the window and stood inches away from where the werewolf laid. He took out his wand from his front robes, and pointed at Rory, "Crucio."

The werewolf growled and twisted in agony on the floor with his hands still bind to his back by the binding spells.

Riddle flicked his wand the second time, and deflected the spell; "This shall serves as a reminder to all. The next time I use my wand on any one of you, and it wouldn't be just the Cruciatus curse." Riddle's cold eyes scanned the faces of his death eaters.

Stowing his wand back to his robe, Riddle turned his back, and with a sharp 'crack', he was gone in a blink of eye.

Gabriella's hand was curled into a tight fist as soon as Riddle was gone. A few unwelcome images surfaced in her mind's eyes, and her teeth gritted. Yes, she had seen everything. She had saw how Riddle looked at Granger across the hall, in a way that would make her blood boiled, and her heart squeezed in jealously. She had seen how Riddle steadied Granger after she bumped onto him head on, and how he laughed when she fell again.

Gabriella had never heard Riddle's laughter before. He hadn't even smile to anyone.

At first, she had thought nothing of it. Perhaps, this was part of Riddle's plan to get closer to Granger so that he could find out about her dark secret that she was hiding from everyone else. Adding on, Riddle had never shown any interest in any girls, and this Hermione Granger certainly did not fit the bill no matter how Gabriella looked at it. Sure, she had a pretty enough face but Gabriella knew it was nothing as compared to hers.

But now, it seemed like maybe, she was wrong.

It didn't seem like Riddle to pay so much attention to a mere girl like Granger. In the past, he would have left such meager task to them, the death eaters. But this time, he had actually told them to stay out of it. Gabriella even thought Riddle sounded almost too protective a while back when he warned them not to interfere with Granger. It did not feel, as though he was worrying things would screw up if they interfered.

Gabriella couldn't quite make out the exact word to describe it, but she thought Riddle was actually 'protecting' Granger.

Gabriella's beautiful green eyes narrowed dangerously. It seemed like there were more than just meet the eye between Riddle and Granger.

But she would be keeping close watch.

Shifting her green eyes sideways, she watched as Reed Malfoy swore and gave the werewolf a hard kick at his stomach that sent Rory growled in fury.

Yes, Reed Malfoy. He was definitely a useful enough pawn she could make use of should anything go wrong. She knew he liked her, or perhaps, lust after her. Gabriella knew she would never fall in love with this blond haired airhead, but he would be a good tool.

A tool she could make use of to destroy Granger if the need arises.

* * *

Riddle settled himself on the edge of the wide-opened window, and pushed the almost transparent white curtain aside. He swung one leg over the wall, following by the other one, before landing on both feet soundlessly on the wooden ground of the Gryffindor's girl common room.

He didn't have to search for long before he found Hermione, who still had the blanket covering her entire body, all except her brunette soft curls that was left sprawling and unhidden on her pillow, and part of her feet with five of her tiny toes sticking out.

Riddle felt the corner of his lips lifted. He reached his hand to gently pulled down her blanket till her face was revealed, and as he watched her sleeping so ever serenely without her frowns that she had showed him all day long, Riddle's eyes softened, then, as though being jerked back to his senses, his face turned serious and eyes hard.

This feeling was too comfortable to Riddle's liking, and it felt almost foreign.

Across Hermione's bunk, Leah stirred, and sat up to take a sip from her mug that was placed beside her bed. But Riddle hadn't been worrying about anyone seeing him appearing in the girl's bunkroom. He had already cast an invisibility spell on him before he came.

True enough, Leah went back to sleep soon after as though Riddle hadn't been there at all.

"Hermione Granger." Riddle whispered under his breath softly. Carefully, he reached his hand forward, and gently brushed Hermione's hair from her forehead, and hesitated when he lowered it to her cheeks.

Riddle did not know what came over him. Instead of returning to his own common room, he had come here without actually planning to.

He retreated his hand to his side, but his eyes remained transfixed on her face.

Riddle had always thought he had everything in his life under control. But ever since Hermione had first arrived in Hogwarts, things had started to go haywire. Each day, without fail, her beautiful face would surface in his mind's eyes, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Not even for once did anyone dared to stand up against him, but Granger had been constantly throwing sharp blades in his directions, and had constantly glared at him as though he had killed both her parents. Logically, Riddle should be furious, and she would have been killed in less than a day.

But there was something about Granger that seemed to hold him back, and it wasn't anything Riddle could control.

Back then, when Malfoy had suggested intervening in investigating Granger's matter, Riddle had felt a sudden stab of fear that he never thought he would experience in his entire living life. He could almost imagine what would become of Granger should his death eaters stepped in.

Perhaps this was the main reason why Riddle had come here tonight; to make sure that she was all right.

Riddle lifted his hand and pinched his temple between his thumb and middle finger.

He really was out of his mind. How could a mere girl like Granger able to influence his every thoughts, every emotions, and every actions? Riddle had never tolerated anyone who dared to interfere with his life.

So why was Granger an exception?

Riddle knew he could have any girl he wanted. But no girl had ever interest him like Granger did. Not even close enough. Before Granger had intruded into his life, Riddle's entire mind was all about his future plans. Plans to take over the magical world. Plans to make everyone feared him, and plans to achieve immortality…

He lowered his hand, and just in time to watch as Granger shifted her sleeping position. She had turned her back to him, and with a soft sigh, she was once again deeply asleep.

Riddle almost smiled, but he knew he would have to stop.

He shouldn't let his attractions towards Granger interfered with his future plans anymore.

Besides, he barely knew her. She was still a mystery to him even at this very second and god knows, she might even be a threat to his plans. Riddle's mind had backtracked to what Malfoy had mentioned a few meetings before.

Granger might not even be 'real'.

Impossible as it sounded, she might be from the other era, and if she really did, why was she here?

"No…"

Riddle was suddenly cut off from his train of thoughts, his attention was adverted fully to Hermione who had tossed and turned on her bed. Her face was torn in agony, and sweat beads were formed on her forehead.

Without even realizing, Riddle had taken a few steps forward towards Hermione, who looked as though she was being tortured with the Cruciatus curse, only it felt much worse.

"No please don't…" Hermione, still with her eyes closed, pleaded in her sleep, "Stop…"

"It's all right, no one is going to hurt you." Riddle bent forth, and whispered softly in Hermione's ear. He lifted his hand and gently cupped her face with his thumb soothing the contour of her cheeks. A crystal clear tear streaked down the side of Hermione closed eyes and down to the side of her face.

Softly, Riddle wiped it away with the back of his other hand, and placed it over Hermione's forehead. His eyes had hardened at the sight of how frightened and tortured Granger was, and being Riddle, his anger had reacted in accordance.

What had happened to Granger, exactly?

What could have happened that made the temperamental, and stubborn Granger that Riddle had known cowered in such fear, even if it was in her dream?

Who was the one that hurt her?

At the thought, Riddle had felt his eyes burned in deep furious against his will. Something was definitely wrong with him. Why did he even feel such anger when anything that had happened to Granger was none of his concern?

She was only a stranger that he might kill in the near future…

Gritting his teeth, Riddle removed his resisting hands from Granger, and turned around till his back was facing her instead. He balled up his fist tightly, and with another sideway looks at Granger, Riddle leaped out of the window and disappeared into the darkness before his 'irrational self' took the best out of him.

Almost instantaneously right after Riddle had left, Hermione sat up in her bed, her eyes wide opened in terror like it always had been after those dreams that she would have almost every single night. In her dreams, she had witnessed how her friends were killed.

Their faces, their cries of torture…

Hermione lifted her hands to cover her face and began sobbing softly.

'It's all right, no one is going to hurt you.'

Hermione lifted her head at once and scanned hastily around her, but all she could see was darkness and nothing else.

That man's voice…

It had sounded so clear in her head as though someone had actually whispered it beside her ears.

Hermione had known this voice somewhere, but why couldn't she remember?

'What am I ever going to do with you, Hermione?'

Hermione gasped.

Tom Riddle.

It was his voice.

Hermione lay down on her bed, and crushed her pillow to her face, smothering her breath for a long minute before removing it to breath. She gasped in a few mouthful of air, and her chest heaving.

She must be losing her sanity for even thinking about him, let alone imagining his voice…

She must have hit her head real hard in her sleep.

Yes it must be.

There was no other explanation more logical.

* * *

Here comes chapter 6!

Sorry for the long wait, and do comment on what you think about it please!

Thanks!

And I really do appreciate all the comments that readers had left me after reading the story!

THANKS SO MUCHH! You guys really do encourage me to keep on updating and keep posting new chapters at !

Once again, THANKS! (: and I really do hope others will comment too! (:


	7. The groupings

Hermione's hair swayed in all direction as she sped her way up the spiral staircase, taking two steps with a single stretch of her leg. She had took off right after she had heard the news she had been waiting for, desperately, ever since she had arrived in the past era.

She felt her stomach growled, but she could hardly give it a second thought. Breakfast was the least of her concern now.

Dumbledore had come back.

Hermione's heart swelled with hope as she ran her way towards the headmaster's office. She wouldn't care if she was to drop dead out of exhaust, but as long as there was Dumbledore, everything seemed to brighten up with hope. Even though she could not depend on anyone else in this era, Hermione knew she could always depend on Dumbledore.

Only Dumbledore would understand.

Hermione sped up, and as she turned around the sharp bend without slowing down, she collided head on with someone who was clearly heading the opposite. This time, no one steadied her as she stuttered backwards and fell on her behind. She groaned, but when Hermione looked up, she realized she wasn't the only one.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all right?" Hermione pushed herself off the ground and hurried over to the blond-haired girl who was also in the same predicament. Well, not exactly the same if Hermione was to consider those books that had been sprawled all over them on the ground. She could almost slap herself from being such a klutz.

The girl had helped herself up before Hermione could offer her a lending hand. She bent low to the ground and began to pick up her books without a word nor a swift look in Hermione's direction. Hermione did not need the brain of a genius to know that the other party was offended.

Flushed red with embarrassment, Hermione, too, bent down to help to pick up the thick book that was laid nearest to her.

"Don't you touch my things."

Hermione's hand was being slapped away before she could even get into contact with the book. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of beautiful, yet, cold green eyes. It was then did she recognize the other party.

Gabriella Bell.

Professor wood had briefly introduced her to Hermione when she had first arrived at Hogwarts as the female Head Prefect. At first sight, Hermione thought she was beautiful with her pale and glistening blond hair that complemented her pair of beautiful green eyes. In fact, it resembled that of Harry's. Only that his was of a darker shade.

"I…" Hermione hadn't been able to speak another word.

Gabriella ignored her. Straightening her posture, she began to walk away, only after she gave Hermione another frosty stare that gave her chilling spell.

Still baffled, Hermione stare after the blank space even after Gabriella had disappeared around the corner on the other end of the corridor. She bit her lower lips, and covered her face with both her hands. She could feel the intense heat that had concentrated in her head, and could almost die of embarrassment.

But there was something she couldn't decipher. It was the way Gabriella glared at her. Like she had always hated Hermione… like she had wanted to…kill her.

"Hermione?"

Hermione dropped her hand, and saw Junior Weasley staring at her, looking slightly worried.

"O-Oh hi, Junior. Sorry I didn't see you coming." Hermione tried to speak casually. She tried to smile, but it was hard.

"Are you all right? You look kind of…red." Junior had scrutinized his eyes as he thought of the last word, "Did you go for a morning jog just now?"

Jogging in her robe and muffler? Hermione was sure Junior Weasley must be joking. But she had second thought when his pair of innocent eyes stared back at her so ever sincerely. No kidding, Junior meant what he said.

"No I didn't, but I'm all right thanks. I suppose today was a bit…warmer than usual." Hermione shrugged and tried to look nonchalant, "Look Junior, I think I heard the first bell just now. You had better head for your first lesson or you'll be late."

Junior's eyes widened, "Holy crow! I guess I had better rush now. See you around!" He gave Hermione a brief wave and ran off.

Hermione sighed and shook her head. She could not allow herself to be distracted like that. She promised herself that she would go and look for Gabriella Bell to apologize. But only after she had spoken to Dumbledore.

She felt bad, but unfortunately, she had her priorities.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore."

Hermione had cursed silently under her breath as she hid just in time behind the large pillar that was the only entity separating her from the pair of figures, seemingly deep in conversation. One of them was none other than the younger version of Professor Dumbledore, and the other one was the one person she had prayed not to bump into since morning.

Cautiously, Hermione risked a peek from behind the pillar.

It was the first time Hermione got to lay her eyes upon the younger version of Dumbledore ever since she arrived. She tilted her head slightly. It seemed like Dumbledore still looked the same. Well, almost, except that he had slightly less wrinkles along the contour of his twinkling blue eyes. His hair were mixed with both black and white with the majority being white, and his beard was much shorter.

"I'll send for you if I decided that I've missed out any details." Dumbledore smiled at Riddle, "For now, I'm sure it's time for you to head over for your first lesson, Tom."

Riddle bowed chest low, "Yes, Professor."

Hermione watched as Professor Dumbledore turned around and head back to his office behind the guarding gargoyle that shifted aside when Dumbledore approached them. She hurriedly pulled back her head, not daring to even take a single breath.

She mustn't be seen.

Riddle straightened his posture. The corner of his lips lifted as he did so, and instead of heading in the direction of their potion class, he began to walk towards the huge pillar. Oh yes, Granger had been so sure that he hadn't seen her coming. She had been so sure that he hadn't seen her head sticking out behind that pillar during his conversation with Dumbledore.

But unfortunately, he did.

He wouldn't miss her even with a huge crowd.

"You can stop hiding now, Granger."

Hermione went stilled.

She felt as though she had been splashed from head to toe with a huge bucket of ice water. Both her hands went cold and she bit her trembling lower lips. Riddle had seen her. Had he suspected her too?

Her pair of huge brown eyes widened when Riddle stood in front of her. He folded his arms across his broad chest, and his pair of silver eyes bore into hers.

"What are you doing here, Granger?" He didn't sound angry, but it wasn't exactly friendly either. Hermione knew, from Riddle's expression, that he was already suspecting her. He wasn't an idiot and knew something was going on. It was only a matter of time before he figured it out.

And she had also realized something else. He had called her 'Granger' instead of her first name. Indeed, what happened last night must have been a slip of his tongue.

"I was just passing by."

Riddle frowned. Did Granger actually look upon him like a retarded fool?

He took a daring step towards Granger, and placed his hand on the wall of the pillar beside Granger's head.

"Did you just insult my intelligence, Granger?"

Hermione had her back pressed against the hard pillar. Having Riddle this close to her, again, made her uncomfortable and…vulnerable. She hated how this feeling haunt her ever since the first time she had seen Riddle up at the astronomy tower. To think that her heart had actually responded when he whispered her name so ever softly last night, Hermione felt an instant incredulity and an absolute absurdity.

"Only if you think I am." Hermione tried to sound indignant. But she knew that her eyes had betrayed her fear she had tried so desperately to hide away.

There was a momentarily short pause before Riddle let out a sigh and laughed softly. Hermione watched as he pinched his temple between his thumb and middle finger and shook his head lightly. He did it again. It was just exactly what he did last night. Riddle had laughed as though he had a shock of his life and would pinch his temple as though to calm himself down.

Riddle finally looked up and stared straight into her eyes.

Hermione could see that was more to it than just the silence. Riddle was deep in thought, and it was one thing that Hermione feared. If there was one thing she feared about him, it wasn't about how well versed Riddle was about powerful spells and how cold-blooded he could get when he wanted to. It was something more than that. What she feared most was how great his acting skills were.

Riddle was one person that never showed anyone how he felt or what he was thinking. He could be smiling right at her now, but deep inside, where Hermione could not reach, he might be plotting a scheme to trick the truth out of her, and possibly, get rid of her after that.

"Let's go."

Hermione was snapped off from her thoughts. She watched in greatest surprised when Riddle turned his back to her and began to walk away. But she was glad that at least Riddle didn't try to pursue the matter, for now.

Hermione was about to follow suit when Riddle stopped so abruptly that she almost bumped straight onto his back, again.

She glared frostily at the back of Riddle's head, then his face when he actually pivoted his head behind to look at her. This was definitely a real bad habit of his. Why couldn't he just walk without suddenly stopping, and causing a possibly accident behind his butt?

"One thing, Granger." Hermione saw Riddle's lips tilted for some reason, not that she cared, "Someday, you're going to speak just the truth in front of me. I promise you that." With that, Riddle turned his head back and continued walking, leaving the stunned Hermione behind him.

Smile was still playing at Riddle's lips even as he walked away. He was not making a joke about what he had said earlier. Someday, Granger would speak only of the truth in front of him, and only to him alone.

He wouldn't care less if she had lied to the entire world.

But he just didn't like being lied to.

Especially by her.

* * *

The class went into a complete silent as Mr. Plank took out his crooked wand and gave it a slight flick of his wrist. A long parchment appeared out thin air and fall into Mr. Plank's stubby hand in surprisingly good synchronization.

The class waited as Mr. Plank cleared his throat before reading out their group in which he had randomly sorted out for their upcoming potion assignment. For the next couple of weeks, each pair would have to research on the right method to concoct a 'dream' potion that requires great patient, attention, and good skills.

Mr. Plank had assured himself that it was the perfect assignment to train the students for the coming NEWT examination that they have to take at the end of the year.

"Frank Olsen and Blick Green, Elizabeth Newton and Trevor Brown…" Mr. Plank continued to read the groupings in his dull monotone while the students around the room began to signal to one another across the room. Some were glad, while some were disappointed. Diagonally across where Hermione sat, a blonde-haired Slytherin showed a rude hand gesture to the brunette Ravenclaw girl who sat behind Leah.

Hermione hadn't bothered to turn around to look at the girl's reaction. In fact, she didn't want to turn around at all. What Riddle had said earlier still bothered her. Was he trying to intimidate and warned her that he was already sick and tired of her lies?

Was he plotting something that would make her fear him so much so that she wouldn't lie to him, ever?

Hermione tightened her fists that were lying on her laps, and gritted her teeth so much so that it hurts. If Riddle thought she was someone he could play around with his fingers, then he would be in for a real deep shit. As much as Hermione feared him, she wouldn't back off like a coward.

She would destroy him and save her friends, her future.

"Jake Drake and Leah Caldwell, and finally, the last pair being Hermione Granger and Tom Riddle." Mr. Plank read off the last line and chanted his scroll away with his wand again.

"What?" Jake whispered almost too loudly from another side of Leah. He diverted his gaze to Hermione's pale white face, and turned his head around to glare at Riddle, who, intentionally or not, did not return his stare.

He was looking at Hermione's back.

His face was unreadable, and Jake couldn't seem to make out what was on his mind. But Jake knew nothing good would ever happen when associated with someone like Riddle. He had always thought there was something dangerous about him, and he did now.

Jake felt a sharp tug at the end of his sleeve and pivoted his head back to the front.

Leah was looking at him, with one of her eyebrow arched, 'What are you doing?' she mouthed.

"It's nothing." Jake whispered back. He stared at his potion book as Mr Plank began to talk, in which Jake had no intention of listening to. He glanced sideways, over Leah's head, at Hermione. It didn't take much for him to figure that she wasn't exactly paying attention either.

Her face wasn't pale anymore and it looked more like she was speculating.

Reaching out for his pen, Jake scribbled something on the lower end of his book and tore the small portion out. He crushed it securely in his palm and tilted his chair slightly backwards before throwing it at Hermione.

The piece of paper landed at her lap and Jake almost smirked at his accuracy.

Hermione jumped slightly, and place her hand over her chest almost instantaneously. She picked up the small piece of crushed paper and looked up. Jake, still with his chair tilted backwards, grinned at her and nodded his head towards the paper she was holding.

Curious, Hermione straightened the crushed piece of paper and it read, 'Are you all right?'

Hermione's hand tightened at the piece of paper as emotion began to flow out from the brink of her eyes. She looked up at Jake and smiled, nodding her head.

Then, everything just happened in a flash, and simultaneously at once.

As soon as the bell went off, Leah pushed back her chair and strode out of the potion class. Jake and Hermione stared after her, but just before they could chase after her, Jake's chair toppled backwards, as though an invisible rope had been tied to one of it's leg and a backward force was being exerted thereafter.

Owing to his quick reflex, Jake had jumped out from the chair before it toppled backwards.

"Close."

Hermione rushed to his side, and almost as though her brain had instructed her, she raised her eyes to the back of the class, just in time to watch as Riddle disappeared from the backdoor of the dungeon.

Her eyes narrowed and she had her suspicion.

"So, you're feeling all right, Hermione?"

Hermione turned her attention back to Jake, "Yeah, thanks Jake. But… what happened to Leah?"

Jake shrugged, "One of her mood swings I bet, but I'm sure she'll be all happy and bubbly in a jiff."

Hermione doubt it.

"I think you'd better go after her, Jake. Just to be sure." Hermione scoped her pile of books from the table, "I've something on now, but I'll join you guys as soon as I'm done. See you later, Jake."

Jake watched as Hermione ran out from the dungeon, and sighed. He picked up his potion book and slung his bag on one shoulder and went after Leah. He didn't have to probe much as to where she might have gone.

There was this particular place she would always go to whenever she was feeling down.

And Jake always managed to find her there without fail each time.

* * *

"Password please."

Hermione was faced to face with the exact same gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office during her year. It hadn't changed much either.

"I'm here to look for Professor Dumbledore. I wonder if you could send him the message." Hermione asked politely. She felt the scanning eye of the horse-like statue on her, and instantly felt nervous. She knew the gargoyle did not have the ability to access whether she was from their time or not, but she still felt uncomfortable all the same.

"Professor Dumbledore isn't in his office."

Hermione almost jumped. The voice did not come from the gargoyle as she had expected. She spun her head around and saw Riddle staring at her. He was leaning sideway at the pillar she had hid behind this morning before getting caught by him.

Riddle straightened his back and walked towards her, stopping when he was about an arm-length away from her, "He had gone for a meeting with the Minister of Magic. I thought you should know, seeing that you had accidentally eavesdrop on our conversation." He sounded sarcastic.

'Well, obviously I've missed that part of the conversation.' Hermione had the urge to say that out loud, but instead, she forced it down her throat and turned to walk away.

"You were looking for Professor Dumbledore this morning too, weren't you Granger?" Riddle spoke again, stopping Hermione in her track. Her heart pounded furiously against her chest. Her mouth opened and closed. She did not know what to say. It would be stupid to deny. Further denying would only make Riddle suspect her even more. She couldn't risk that.

"Yes." Hermione throat went dry. She hadn't dared to turn back and face Riddle.

"You don't have to look so tense, Granger." Perhaps it was her imagination, but it sounded to her that Riddle had just softened his tone, "I'm not going to interrogate you."

This certainly did surprise the hell out of Hermione. She finally turned and faced Riddle, but said nothing.

"Seeing that you're here, is there any objection to start on our dream potion this evening?" Riddle asked. His eyes were still on Hermione.

"This evening?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"That's what I said." Hermione thought she saw Riddle rolling his eyes for that brief second, "Or do you already had a date?" There was a hint of sarcasm in his tone.

"No, I don't." Hermione snapped.

Riddle's lips tilted slightly at the corner, "Well, that settles it. 9pm this evening outside the head prefect's common room."

"Why the head prefect's common room?" Hermione asked, "I'm sure Mr Plank mentioned that the dungeon will be available for us?

Riddle's eyes were unreadable, and there was a short moment of silence before he finally spoke, "I don't like crowds, Granger, and I use only the best."

"What do you…"

"I'll see you this evening, Granger." Riddle cut her off, and Hermione, with her mouth gaping a little too wide, watched as he strode away. She had never seen such a self-egotistical and …

"Oh, one more thing." Riddle's head pivoted around to look at Hermione, "You do know I don't tolerate late comer, don't you Granger?"

Hermione's eyes widened in incredulity as she stared at the retreating back of Riddle's. She had never seen anyone who deserve as much as a hard kick in his crotch as Riddle. Even if he will be the most feared darkest wizard in the near future, Hermione wouldn't care less. Someone should really teach him a lesson someday.

If Riddle pissed her off this evening, she might do him the favor if she felt like it.

Wait.

Why hadn't Hermione thought of this earlier?

Why was she so stupid?

A smile curved Hermione's lip, and her heart pounded in excitement.

Riddle had told her to meet her outside the head prefect's common room. In layman terms, this meant that Hermione could gain access to Riddle's most private space where she might be able to dig out some clue in regard of his horcruxes.

No matter, Hermione had to find ways to destroy all horcruxes of Riddle before he used it to his advantage to kill the innocent like how he had in her times.

She had to die trying if she want to save all her friends.

She had to.

* * *

I'm so very sorry for the late update. I've been real busy with my examinations and school stuffs.

I'll try my very best to update every couple of weeks I promise!

REVIEWS PLEASE! They really do keep me going! THANKS!


End file.
